A hydraulic shock absorber described in Patent Document 1 is structured such that a piston rod attached to one of a vehicle body side and an axle side is inserted into an oil chamber of a cylinder included in a damper case attached to another of the vehicle body side and the axle side, the oil chamber of the cylinder is divided into a piston side oil chamber and a rod side oil chamber by a piston which is provided in a leading end portion of the piston rod, an oil reservoir chamber compensating a volumetric capacity of the piston rod going into and out of the oil chamber of the cylinder is communicated with the oil chamber of the cylinder, and a damping force generating device is provided between the piston side oil chamber and the rod side oil chamber of the cylinder.